The BEST peace treaty ever
by Lu Xue
Summary: Having the three kingdoms at peace.Zhuge Liang accidently finds Zhou Yu's little "thought book".After that having Zhou Yu running away,leaving the others in quite a mess...and with the other fellow warriors fighting,can this truce last for long ?


Hii!~ This is my first fanfic,so ..go easy on me heh ^^.

If you find any grammatical mistakes, please do tell ^^.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DW...THEY BELONG TO KOEI...I just play the game.**

**

* * *

**

For such beautiful days of spring that were blooming on the three kingdoms, it was for the first time that these three kingdoms actually thought of making a peace treaty for the while. Wu offered a friendly invitation to Shu and Wei, to come over and discuss few matters together.

~ In Wu's Strategy Room…~

Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, and Sima Yi were invited over to Wu's Strategy Room (actually they invited themselves…). Seems they were actually enjoying it, looking over at all the Wu's strategist's plans, and enjoying the flipping between the plans laid on the tables, and the other dusty untouched scrolls. Zhou Yu gave a sigh, why in the whole world would they come to their Strategy room? Why? He didn't really mind Sima Yi, or Jiang Wei in the strategy room, but…Zhuge Liang?? What in the world brought him here?? Zhou Yu couldn't believe that man was with him in the same room.

"Hey Hey! Please leave this!" Lu Xun replied, running after Jiang Wei, who was holding one of the plans that Lu Xun and Zhou Yu were working on.

"Haha! Gotta catch me first! Midget!! "Jiang Wei replied, running around with the plan in his hand, with his laughers filling the room.

"Heey!! I'm no midget! I'm still growing!!" Lu Xun answered as he was running after him, trying to catch up with him. They were both running after each other. Lu Meng gave a small laugh, as he looked at them…they were still young, full of energy. Calm talk wasn't a way they would solve this with.

"Well seems that the little strategist is having a hard time with the apprentice of Shu." Sima Yi commented with a smirk of his.

"It seems so…" Zhou Yu replied, with a funny smile, he was actually trying to hide his laughers from Lu Xun; after all he didn't want him to see that even his master was laughing at him.

"Well, seems that that's the only thing he learned from his masters, and he quite mastered it..." Zhuge Liang slowly spoke, giving a wicked look at both Zhou Yu, and Lu Meng. Sima Yi gave one of his evil laughs. Lu Meng didn't really care about what Zhuge Liang said. But Zhou Yu…he looked like he wanted to chop off that head that was between Zhuge Liang's shoulders. Lu Meng slowly walked to Zhou Yu and told him "Zhou Yu ignore what he just said, he just doesn't know how much Lu Xun is better than his apprentice." Zhou Yu then laughed at Lu Meng's words. He was having a hard time already, with all the pressure of work and other things. He didn't need Zhuge Liang's presence, and talk to make it worse.

Zhou Yu, Lu Meng and Sima Yi kept looking at the two young bickering apprentices –whose fight seems to have developed to another level-, while Zhuge Liang started walking around in the strategy room. Leaving the others in their own world, he felt like discovering the little world of the Wu strategists. The room was filled with tons and tons of scrolls, old scrolls, new scrolls, scrolls laid on tables. Seems they were working real hard during all these battles. He then noticed a little red notebook under the scrolls of plans. He slowly walked toward it, trying to get a better view of the little notebook; the notebook was red, with golden embroidery at the sides. At the middle of the notebook was a name engraved in golden, two letters…"Z Y". That intrigued Zhuge Liang to know what the notebook contained. He came closer, laid his war fan near the notebook, and he slowly took a hold of the notebook. He inhaled some air then exhaled it, and took a look around him; Zhou Yu and Lu Meng were both holding Jiang Wei and Lu Xun off Sima Yi. Seems he gave a stupid comment like him, and the two got pissed off from it. Zhuge Liang then returned all his attention to the little notebook again. He flipped the first page open, blank page….flipped the second one, and found some writing. It was poem…

**Fore though that the moon can never foresee**

**One's destiny.**

**Yet the moon remains unblemished**

**Of one's future and life.**

Simple and neat, he liked it. A lot of meanings in few words, something he wasn't able to succeed in, not even after all these long hard works. He smiled; he then flipped few more pages, looking at other poems and thoughts written. This was a little thought book as they call it. Every strategist and writer kept one like this. Zhuge Liang kept on reading and reading everything that crossed his eyes. Poems, thoughts, pieces of literature, plans and strategies, ideas and inventions, even drawings, sketches, and music pieces. He was amazed by how much the writer must've taken time and creativity to write down these things. He then flipped back to the cover and looked at the two golden letters, "Z Y". He thought, these two letters must be initials of a certain name. Z Y….Z Y… "Zhou Yu of course" he thought.

He then opened back to the page he was currently in, and stared at the handwriting. Indeed it was Zhou Yu's handwriting. He couldn't take his eyes off the thought book. He kept on reading and flipping through the pages. He didn't really notice what was going on in the room with the others.

"May I ask what are you doing?" a voice asked from behind him. Zhuge Liang's eyes widened, he turned to see that Zhou Yu was standing behind him. Zhuge Liang's movement didn't change, but Zhou Yu's reaction was unpredictable.

"Just what do you think you're doing with…with…with my NOTEBOOK?!?" Zhou Yu said as he snatched the small notebook from his hands.

He took a look at the opened page, and then looked back at Zhuge Liang with a shocked look. "You were reading from it weren't you?" He asked as he slowly closed the notebook.

Zhuge Liang looked at him with the same expression as before, the same shocked, wide opened eyes, this was the first time he ever encountered such situation, with such a person. Normally, he'd calm down the situation, and pull himself out of it as the innocent one, but this time, he had no idea to manage to escape from this one. Zhou Yu then recovered from his shocked look to heal it up with his serious and cold face, which he faced Zhuge Liang with when they first came to Wu. Zhuge Liang started pulling himself towards the door of the room; he was quite sure that now the angry strategist before him was thinking of a plan to have revenge for what happened just now. As he slowly headed towards the door and Zhou Yu following his steps… the other strategists noticed the two strategists were more like in some staring fight or competition.

"What's with them?" Jiang Wei asked, "Ha! I got it!" Lu Xun screamed as he jumped and snatched the plan from Jiang Wei.

"Beats me…but seems Zhou Yu isn't going to let it pass peacefully…"Lu Meng answered as he pointed at Zhou Yu, who was talking to Zhuge Liang.

"Well at least that'll be something to remember…hehe..."Sima Yi added with one of his evil smirks on his face."What were you doing with my notebook? How did you find it? Don't you know it's impolite, and rude to search in people's things? And would you stop STARING at me like THAT!?!" Zhou Yu said as he pointed at Zhuge Liang who didn't speak a single word from since he opened the notebook.

Jiang Wei and the others ran to them to see what was going on. "Wo WO!! What's going on now??" Lu Meng asked as he took Zhou Yu to the side and Zhuge Liang to the other.

Zhou Yu only gave this "Humph!" look of his and his mouth on one side. He then looked away, and then replied," Ask him….He's the one who was being a stalker on my belongings…", and his grip tightened on the small notebook that he held to his side.

"What?? Prime Minister isn't a stalker or anything!! He wouldn't do that!!" Jiang Wei directly answered as he came in front of Zhuge Liang, and added to his words a defensive stance.

"Prime Minister wouldn't do that!!" Lu Xun mimicked Jiang Wei's tone, and then added, "Then he'd go for something more than just taking a look at people's stuff…"

"Hey!!" Jiang Wei replied with an angered tone "He wouldn't!! Not like that girly strategist of yours, acting like girls just because Prime Minister took a look at his things!"

"HUUUH!!?!" Lu Xun and Lu Meng exclaimed, after all Zhou Yu did have long hair like girls, but that didn't mean he was the only one with long hair in the room.

"HEY! What do you think I am?? Some random person to freely take a look at my belongings??"Zhou Yu then screamed with an angered tone as he flung the door open, and stepped out.

" And your stupid Prime Minister didn't even bother himself either apologizing or giving me a reason for what he did!!" he then replied and then he turned away, and began running toward anywhere he'd be free of not looking at Zhuge Liang's silent and calm face again.

"Master Zhou Yu!!! Wait!! Great job you Shu idiots!!" Lu Xun said with an angry tone, and then ran after Zhou Yu. He didn't like how the situation turned like that, having Lord Zhou Yu getting angry and leaving like that, it quite touched Lu Xun. Lu Xun always saw the calm, kind and good side of Zhou Yu, the one that wouldn't punish you or hit you for something wrong. The one that had a charming and sweet smile on every day. Lu Meng wasn't able but to let Lu Xun run after Zhou Yu. He then turned to look at the strategists left; Sima Yi was with his evil laugh again, Jiang Wei was trying to understand what happened with Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu. While Zhuge Liang, he just gave a sigh and sat on the chair near to him.

Lu Meng had Sima Yi stop with his evil and wicked laugh again, and then the three of them tried to understand what happened. It came out that Zhuge Liang was simply wandering around in the room, and accidently fell on Zhou Yu's little note book, or "thought book" as they call it. No one seemed to notice where Zhuge Liang was, so he took the opportunity to take a look at it.

"That's all what I did, I was reading what was inside it, and next thing…he was behind me." Zhuge Liang finalized the story with.

The others gave a sigh, but Sima Yi started laughing again," Seems he scored a point against you! Now, he'll be waiting for the best time to take revenge for that!" he added, looking at Zhuge Liang.

"Well I don't see how this makes you happy, dear Sima Yi with the purple woman dress, and cleaning fan…" Zhuge Liang noted.

"What ?!?" Sima Yi replied with an eerie voice.

Lu Meng and Jiang Wei laughed at Sima Yi; he did look like a woman with his purple outfit of his. And seems whoever it was, Zhuge Liang would perfectly get on their nerves.

"So...I think we'd better keep this between the walls of this room."Lu Meng said clearing up his voice from the laughing earlier. Whatever happened here should be kept between them. The best thing now was to start searching for Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, and try to solve this little problem…on their own.

* * *

First Chapter! Hope you like it!

Reading it and reviewing it would make me very happy ^^.

If you find it good, please do,so that I know if I should continue it.^^


End file.
